cochranea_and_princess_davidddizors_fan_fictionfandomcom-20200213-history
Dot Warner and Wakko Warner punish Skunk and Gumball
In Skunk's room, Skunk made a sexual story called "Floral Rugg and Boo Boo Bear have sex". Just then, Gumball showed up and he made a sexual story called "Sissy Blakely and Johnny Test have sex". Just then, Dot Warner and her real brother, Wakko Warner showed up and they saw some sexual stories. Dot and Wakko are angry at Skunk and Gumball. "Skunk, why are you and Gumball making sexual stories?" Dot asked. "Dot, Gumball and i wanted to do them because Floral wanted to fall in love with Boo Boo and Sissy wanted to fall in love with Johnny." Dot said "We do not care, Skunk and Gumball!" "And as for your punishment, you will not go to the movies and see The Iron Giant." Wakko said. "But Wakko, we are sorry!" Gumball said. But Dot said "Sorry does not work. You are grounded for two weeks." Just then, King Malcom and Queen Aurelia, Dot's parents, showed up, and Dot said "Daddy and Mommy, can you keep an eye on Skunk and Gumball while Wakko and i buy some DVDs and VHS's of Old Mcdonald's Sing Along Farm, The Cisco Kid, The Lone Ranger, Amazing Animals, Bananas in Pajamas, PB Bear and Friends, Shelley Duvall's Bedtime Stories, My Friends Tigger and Pooh, The Book of Pooh, Batman Classic, Pablo the Little Red Fox, Playschool, and Professor Iris?" "Sure Dot." King Malcom said. "Okay, Daddy."Dot told King Malcom. And with that, Dot and Wakko went to the video store to buy some DVDs and VHS's of Old Mcdonald's Sing Along Farm, The Cisco Kid, The Lone Ranger, Amazing Animals, Bananas in Pajamas, PB Bear and Friends, Shelley Duvall's Bedtime Stories, My Friends Tigger and Pooh, The Book of Pooh, Batman Classic, Pablo the Little Red Fox, Playschool, and Professor Iris. Raymond, King Malcom and Queen Aurelia's pet firefly, arrived and told Skunk and Gumball "Skunk and Gumball, listen to King Malcom and Queen Aurelia. You are not gonna see The Iron Giant again!" At the video store, Dot and Wakko bought some DVDs and VHS's of Old Mcdonald's Sing Along Farm, The Cisco Kid, The Lone Ranger, Amazing Animals, Bananas in Pajamas, PB Bear and Friends, Shelley Duvall's Bedtime Stories, My Friends Tigger and Pooh, The Book of Pooh, Batman Classic, Pablo the Little Red Fox, Playschool, and Professor Iris?" "Sure Mary." Hugh said. "Okay, Daddy." Mary told Hugh. And with that, Mary and Johnny went to the video store to buy some DVDs and VHS's of Old Mcdonald's Sing Along Farm, The Cisco Kid, The Lone Ranger, Amazing Animals, Bananas in Pajamas, PB Bear and Friends, Shelley Duvall's Bedtime Stories, My Friends Tigger and Pooh, The Book of Pooh, Batman Classic, Pablo the Little Red Fox, Playschool, and Professor Iris. Dot then asked the manager "Daddy and Mommy need to tell Skunk and Gumball how terrible they have been." The manager told Dot "Okay Dot. Skunk and Gumball deserve it for making some sexual stories." When Dot and Wakko got home, Dot said "Hey Daddy and Mommy. We are back. And we got you some DVDs and VHS's of Old Mcdonald's Sing Along Farm, The Cisco Kid, The Lone Ranger, Amazing Animals, Bananas in Pajamas, PB Bear and Friends, Shelley Duvall's Bedtime Stories, My Friends Tigger and Pooh, The Book of Pooh, Batman Classic, Pablo the Little Red Fox, Playschool, and Professor Iris." "No way! Not Old Mcdonald's Sing Along Farm, The Cisco Kid, The Lone Ranger, Amazing Animals, Bananas in Pajamas, PB Bear and Friends, Shelley Duvall's Bedtime Stories, My Friends Tigger and Pooh, The Book of Pooh, Batman Classic, Pablo the Little Red Fox, Playschool, and Professor Iris!" Skunk said. "I do not wanna watch Batman Classic because it gives me nightmares!" Gumball said. "We do not care, Skunk and Gumball. I told King Malcom and Queen Aurelia that you will be punished." Wakko said. "I agree with Wakko. Now start watching these shows." King Malcom said. Skunk and Gumball did not like the shows that Dot and Wakko got them. And they began to cry and sob. "King Malcom and Queen Aurelia, where are Copper, Tod, and Rapunzel?" Wakko asked. "They are at the movies." King Malcom told Wakko. "I get it, King Malcom and Queen Aurelia." Wakko said. "Daddy, if Skunk and Gumball break the rules on making some sexual stories, they could still watch them." Dot said. "That was right Dot." King Malcom said. Category:X Punishes Somebody